


Beta

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Editors are such sticklers for detail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

“His scarf… had been used by a gag… if the blood spattered on his cheeks was any indication.”  
  
_Why would using his scarf as a gag cause his cheeks to bleed?_  
  
“Sherlock had gone into shock when the paramedics arrived… succumbing to violent hysterics and thrashing angrily”  
  
_Agitation is not a common symptom of shock. Symptoms of all types of shock include:_  
  
Rapid, shallow breathing  
  
Cold, clammy skin  
  
Rapid, weak pulse  
  
Dizziness or fainting  
  
Weakness  
  
“…. Let John do what he wanted with the collar of the hospital gown.”  
  
_Hospital gowns don’t even have backs, let alone collars. Do your research._  
  
She sighed as she glanced at the next section. She was tired, but she was also admittedly a bit anal retentive. She saved and closed the document, then shut off her computer. Changed into the clothing she kept in a sealed plastic bag hidden under the sink in the bathroom. Grabbed the small rucksack she kept in the same hiding place. Found her car keys and headed out into the night.  
  
Because there was nothing very useful on Google about the exact sound of a leg bone being fractured by the impact of a moving car.  
  
She wasn’t a high-functioning sociopath, she told herself as she turned onto one of the seediest streets in Poughkeepsie. She was a psychopath. And bored.  
  



End file.
